Gornatho
Gornatho is a kaiju by 7494pinguisback20/Dolphboi and is the main antagonist of The Euphorian Island. He is a tyrannical, manipulative demon set on conquering or destroying any galaxy he finds. Appearance Gornatho is mostly a tall, dark, shadowy figure that looks humanoid on the top half of his body, but spreads out into black smoke on the bottom half. His arms, if he were to take them out, are large with the reach of almost his entire body, and his hands resemble that of a human's with sharp claws on each finger. He has four horns on his head, one pair larger than the other, purple and turquoise-green eyes and a wide mouth with sharp teeth. Gornatho can take the form of anything he desires, but more often than not, these forms are commonly black, with his sharp teeth and eyes staying the same due to his limited color scheme. History While Konton was destroying an entire galaxy, he saw a large, purple asteroid headed straight for his "head", which his eye sat on. As he fired a sphere of chaos energy at it, the explosion gave birth to a formless mass of darkness. As Konton toyed with the results, he bestowed life and malevolent power on the mass. This creation was later dubbed as Gornatho, the embodiment of darkness. To this day, he is doing Konton's bidding, conquering or destroying galaxies, maybe even universes. Personality Gornatho is commonly seen as a tyrannical, cruel demon that's trying to serve his much more powerful master. However, he actually has a sadistic sense of humor that most encounters with him don't get to encounter. Abilities * superstrength '- Gornatho's physical strength allows him to deal powerful blows to other monsters when in close-range combat. * '''Intelligence '- Even though he isn't as full of knowledge as his master, Gornatho is still pretty smart and isn't willing to underestimate his opponent right away. * '''Darkness manipulation - He can control the dark and any kind of shadow he finds. * Thunder - He can shoot out purple thunder from his eyes for some long-range combat. * Fire manipulation - Gornatho can control and conjure purple flames. * Reality-warping - Being made by Konton, he has only a small fraction of his powers. **'Energy manipulation' - Gornatho can create and use dark energy to his will. **'Weather manipulation' - He can summon terrible storms. Their thunder can be used for his assist in offense, similar to his thunder eyes. **'Illusion manipulation' - He can cause his victims to see things that don't really exist, causing them to perceive things differently. He can use this power to disguise himself as well. *'Dark magic' - As Gornatho's more primary abilities, he has access to black magic. **'Shapeshifting' - Gornatho can change into many various animals and monsters, although it keeps his color scheme intact. These enhance his strength and give him new capabilities depending on which form he chooses. **'Possession '- He can travel into another kaiju's body to take control of them. His favorite method is phasing into their heads, taking control of their conscience/mind. Using this, Gornatho even has access to his victim's powers. **'Necromancy' - Gornatho can bring back the dead, turning them into zombie-like beings that can do his bidding. Weaknesses * Kaiju that use their powers for good or with light, like divine beings, can harm him. **However, this doesn't mean he's invulnerable without them, as major injuries can harm him as well. However, those only feel like stubbing a toe to him. *Like his master, Gornatho is weak to harmony and order. *He can't possess kaiju that use their powers for good or are blessed with divine power. *While he doesn't underestimate his opponent(s), he sometimes doesn't take them as seriously as he should. Trivia * Gornatho is directly inspired by Aku from Samurai Jack. * Preferrably, Gornatho would be portrayed with traditional animation (2D) rather than edited sprites. Category:Kaiju Category:Demons Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Villains Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Dolphboi's kaiju Category:Genderless Category:Universe 989